Moore
|hair = Siwe |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Pułkownik |debut = Odcinek 136 |japanese voice = Ryōichi Tanaka}} Moore to niekanoniczny pułkownik Marynarki. Wygląd thumb|200px|left|Pełny wygląd Moore'a. Moore jest pokaźnym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Nie da się nie zauważyć jego wielkiego, piwnego brzucha. Ciemnoszare włosy, broda w tym samym kolorze spadają opadają na prostokątne czoło. Włosy płynnie przechodzą bokobrody, nadając mu iście marynarskiego wyglądu. Ciemne wory pod oczami i brwi o barwie włosów, nadają twarzy wyraz srogości. Tym czym Moore wyróżnia się z tłumu jest zdecydowanie bulwiasty, zaczerwieniony nochal z dużym pieprzykiem po lewej stronie. Oprócz tego pułkownik ma małe uszy i szerokie, różowe wargi. Ostatnią cechą charakterystyczną Moore'a są jego czarne wąsiki – cztery nad ustami i dwa poniżej nich. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to Moore preferuje stylowe garnitury. Jego własny jest dwuczęściowy i składa się z marynarki z butonierką po lewej stronie oraz spodni w orzechowym kolorze. Guziki w marynarce są koloru czarnego co dobrze komponuje się z jego niebieskofioletową koszulą i modnym szalikiem. Jako pułkownik nosi czarne buty oraz pelerynę o białej barwie, która charakteryzuje się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą, bordową taśmą oraz żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem powyżej. Płaszcz ten posiada szare mankiety i pozłacane elementy, takie jak guzik przy rękawach. Osobowość O charakterze nie możemy wiele powiedzieć, ponieważ bardzo rzadko go widzimy. Na pewno poczuwa się on do swoich obowiązków i nie boi się groźnych przeciwników. Jest gwałtowny i widać, że nie znosi sprzeciwu u podwładnych. Jest prawdziwym wyznawcą moralnej sprawiedliwości. Relacje Marynarka Moore jest oddanym podwładnym sprawiedliwości. Przez lata walki z piratami, jego poświęcenie zostało docenione i obecnie, osiągając rangę pułkownika, znajduje się w połowie drogi na szczyt Marynarki. Piraci Są to jego główni przeciwnicy, których należy wyeliminować dla dobra ludzkości. Moore nie okazuje litości dla zwyrodnialców i bandytów, którzy odważyli się przeciwstawić potędze Marynarki. Fabuła Historia o wyspie kóz thumb|200px|left|Baza pułkownika Moore'a. Po raz pierwszy widzimy pułkownika Moore'a podczas rozmowy z dwójką swoich podwładnych, dotyczącej Słomkowych. Moore zaczął rozmowę od pytania dlaczego jego podwładni wycofali się z pościgu. Okazało się, że wody po których żeglowali były niebezpieczne. Moore stwierdził, że w taki sposób nie da się utrzymywać sprawiedliwości. Jego marynarz przeprosił i wytłumaczył zaistniałą sytuację. Moore stwierdził, że nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone i mimo tego, że Smokerowi i Hinie nie udało się ich wykończyć, on zrobi to własnoręcznie. Minchey (jeden z jego ludzi) stwierdził, że nie będzie tak łatwo pokonać Słomkowych, ale jedyną odpowiedzią Moore'a był rozkaz natychmiastowego zebrania załogi i pokonania piratów. Mimo wątpliwości podwładni pułkownika zakończyli posłusznie rozmowę i oddali się w celu wypełnienia rozkazów. Przy kolejnym spotkaniu podwładnych z pułkownikiem, okazuje się że marynarze odnaleźli Słomkowych na nieodkrytej wyspie. W odpowiedzi pułkownik nakazał szykować wszystkie siły by otoczyły nieznajomą wyspę. Minchey szybko zareagował i wyraził swoje obawy co do siły władających mocami diabelskich owoców oraz nieokiełznanego szermierza, Zoro. Jednak reakcją pułkownika, było pytania czy Minchey boi się przeciwników. Marynarz wyjaśnił mu, że nie zupełnie, ale wolałby uniknąć niepotrzebnych ofiar. Moore uznał najwidoczniej te argumenty i pozwolił mu je sobie przedstawić. Podczas walki Moore czekał na raport tak długo, że dopiero po rozmowie z sierżantem przez ślimakofon dowiedział się, że Minchey jest zdrajcą. Po tym jak Luffy, zwrócił zdrajcę Marynarce, Moore od razu pozbawił go tytułu oficera i nazwał zakałą. Następnie przez ślimakofon zwrócił się do Słomkowych i stwierdził, że nie interesuje go Zenny, a jego jedynym celem jest pokonanie ich samych w imię sprawiedliwości. Następnie podziękował za odstawienie szumowiny na statek Marynarki oraz pozwolił Luffy'emu i jego załodze wybrać miejsce bitwy. Luffy odpowiedział, że nie długo będą opuszczać tą wyspę i popłyną w stronę Marynarki. Następnie wskazał zamglone rejony, jako miejsce starcia. Moore posłusznie wpłynął we wskazane przez pirata miejsce, co skutkowało jego kompletną porażką. Statki rozbiły się o niewidoczne skały i flota pułkownika została całkowicie zniszczona. Umiejętności i moce Nie mieliśmy okazji obserwować żadnego starcia z udziałem pułkownika Moore'a i nie możemy powiedzieć nic o jego umiejętnościach, lecz sądząc po randze i jego dotychczasowym zachowaniu, na pewno nie jest słabeuszem. Nawigacja ca:Moore en:Moore es:Moore fr:Moor it:Moore Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pułkownicy Kategoria:Postacie niekanoniczne